Nightmare Bestiary
Overview The Nightmare Bestiary will discuss all of the various creatures that can be found in The Nightmare, a massive domain housing many zones, oddities, and things beyond the Frontier's comprehensions. Each 'monsters' boast different abilities, behaviors, and loots, and some 'monsters' are zone-specific. Not all monsters, however, are considered as 'monsters.' Some of them may be non-hostile entities, such as the Running Man and the Caught Man. All listed mobs will be ranked on how difficult it is. The list is organized in alphabetical order. Temporary Notes * The following articles are still currently under review and/or need edits from the wiki team: ** Flying Clown ** Goon (monster) ** The Lost Ranks * Easy - Mobs that are ranked as "easy" are mobs that can easily be killed by players, They do not pose much of a threat as they are unable to inflict a large amount of damage upon the players. * Intermediate - Mobs that are ranked as "intermediate" are mobs that have the potential to pose a threat to the players. These mobs may be better when it comes to damage, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a disadvantage when encountering/attacking it. * Challenging - Mobs that are ranked as "challenging" are mobs that are likely to pose a threat to players. These mobs are capable of dealing lots of damage towards the players making them bigger threats if the players fail to react quickly. * Hard - Mobs that are ranked as "hard" are mobs that could be bosses or stronger mobs that can be found in the Nightmare. These mobs are capable of dealing huge amounts of damage to beginner, intermediate, and experienced players. It is best for players to equip with good armor set and equipment in order to fend off these mobs. Behaviors * Passive - Mobs that are considered to be passive/docile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attempt to run away from the players rather than attacking them on sight. (fleeing) * Neutral - Mobs that are considered to be neutral. In the presence of a nearby player, they will not attack the player unless they were to be provoked by an attack from a player. ** Instinctive - Mobs that are considered to be neutral and instinctive. In other words, if the mob senses a nearby player, this results in the cautious behavior of the mob where it will begin to attack the players as their instincts tell them that they are possibly being threatened by the players or the players is a dangerous threat that needs to be killed. Examples include the Apple Bat and the Pygmy Dragon. * Hostile - Mobs that are considered to be hostile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attack the player on sight whether they had been provoked or not. ** Avoidant - Mobs that are considered to be hostile and avoidant. In other words, the mob will attack the player if they are close enough within their aggro range, however, if the player approaches it, they will make an attempt to distance themselves to continue their attacks. An example being the Dull Frog. Mobs Mobs that are exclusively found in The Nightmare and its zones. | Boomer.png |- | Corrupted Gold Knight | | CorruptedGoldKnightAquadrious.png |- | Corrupted Onyx Knight | | Corrupted Onyx Knight.png |- | Crimson Ogre | | Crimson Ogre.png |- | Data Mite | | Data Mite.png |- | Democan | | Democan New.png |- | Gold Ogre | | Gold Ogre.png |- | Golem Baron | | Golem Baron.png |- | Industry Giant | | Industry Giant.png |- | Macabre Candelabra | | Macabre Candelabra.png |- | Mandrake | | Mandrake (Monster).png |- | Nightmare Lantern | | Nightmare Lantern.png |- | Path Gambler | | Path Gambler.png |- | Red Wolf | | Red Wolf.png |- | Spiker | | Spiker-0.png |- | The Chewed | | Chewed.png |- | The Cricket | | The Cricket.png |- | Traffic Buster | | Trafficbuster.png |} 'Other' Mobs The other mobs that also appears in The Nightmare, as well as the Frontier and/or the Otherworld Tower. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Lists and Guides